The Letter
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Sort of A.U. Can one short letter cause the Yeerks to take over Earth after the Animorphs already won? Will Tobias1 or Tobias2 ever come back? Will anyone even leave the black hole?
1. the finding

disclaimer: i do not own Animorphs; the girl is Rachel, as mentioned in the end. A.L.R. i for Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk.

a girl pulled out a letter from her attic of the house her family just bought.

"who's A.L.R.?" the girl wondered, tracing the letters on the flap with her finger.

she opened the letter and started to read:

July 6th, 2007

if you want my name, too bad; i can't tell anyone. it's too dangerous. _they_ may still be out there. who are they? you really don't want to know.

what i can tell you is this: Earth is being invaded and the only hope is five human teenagers and an alien cadet. but that's for later; those six will tell the world who they are another day.

me, now, i'm related to one of those five humans. i'm a blood mix of Andalites and humans. my twin that is one of our only hopes is also an Andalite/human, and in the body of a hawk. my father isn't from Earth. my mom is the only normal human of us.

if some one's reading this, it means that i am most likely dead. and possibly that the six are too; but if they're dead, _they_ must be gone from Earth. the Andalites must have come to their aide and helped us win.

who ever is reading this, i want you to dispose of this after you read it; it was stupid of me to even write it in the first place. or, if Earth won and _they_ are no more, go ahead and tell others.

what i want you to know, is that there are other life sources on other planets besides Earth; if you didn't already know that.

actually, i just want the following to know what i think of them if they are still alive:

_Cassie__----:_even if Marco tells you that you're 'Mother Nature', what you really are is a true friend. you are a kind, gentle person that can tell if something i wrong with others. what i have to say to you is this- don't stop hoping for something or someone even if someone says it won't happen; you're a great person.

_Rachel --------_: now, Xena, what do i have to say to you? well, you are a brave person. i never thought someone could love battle so much. this is what i want you to know- any one would be proud to call you a warrior; i bet the Andalites will let you fight, regarding their rule of no females in the military.

_Jake --------_: oh Fearless Leader, what could the others do without you? even if you don't agree with your choice, you always help them out of the muck in the end. this i what is have to say- you will be a great War-Prince, to Andalite standards; when you regard your choice, keep hoping that it'll work in the end.

_Marco -------_: hey, Joker. you may get on Rachel' and my nerves, but you help lighten the mood when you and the others are "signing your death wishes". shout out- keep making jokes if they help ease some one's mood; no matter how lame they are; i hope your mom becomes free soon; um, nothing else to say.

_Tobias ------_: hello, Bird-Boy. you'll be human again, don't worry; that is, if you aren't now. you're closer to a family relative that cares for you than you think. i have to say this- you'll be with your family soon; you're also a great um, friend/bird; also, your mom is sorry that she left you between your relatives that don't care about you.

_Aximili_: my Andalite friend, you will avenge Elfangor in time; if you fail, which i doubt you will, Tobias will avenge both of you. right now, i have to say this- you are a great warrior, and a great brother to Elfangor; he and your family are very proud of you.

please, whoever is reading this, tell them if they still survive. i can't tell you their last names, but they are the six that had/are fought/fighting the invasion on Earth.

if they want to know who wrote this, say "A.L.R.". they know who i am, or at least, they will.

--

A.L.R.

the girl stared at the letter once more.

she held it close to her, tightly. "i will tell them, the others when i meet them."

the girl, Rachel, glanced at her watch: January 1st, 1993.

the letter, was written fourteen years later...


	2. second letter

disclaimer: do not own any characters from the Animorphs books; they belong to K.A.

the five supposed-to-be-Animorphs were all walking home is a sort of a group.

Jake and Marco were at the front, fighting about the usual- Batman v.s. Spiderman.

Rachel and Cassie were behind them; Rachel trying to get Cassie to buy a new outfit; Cassie saying she was fine with the one she had.

Tobias, was at the back, glancing every now and then at the sky.

"Rach, something isn't right about you; like you've been trying to avoid telling us something; not just today, but around two years," Jake stated, after an 'armistice' with Marco.

"i, um, uh," Rachel stammered.

"Rachel, come on. you can tell us; we're you're friends." Cassie persisted.

"okay, okay!" Rachel pulled out the note which she had kept in her bag since she found it. "it's 'cause of this."

the group stopped and Marco read it first, Jake reading it from over his shoulder.

"what the? whoever wrote this is insane!" Marco exclaimed. "we never even had any type of war for a long time!"

"let me see it," Tobias grabbed the paper and read it. "this person said that Marco calls Cassie Mother Nature, says Rachel is Xena, Jake is Fearless Leader, Marco is Joker, i'm Bird-Boy, and that there's another person named Aximili!"

"wait." Cassie started to read the notes to them; then the date at the top. "did anyone notice the date? it say JULY 6TH, 2007."

"that's twelve years later!" Jake pointed out.

"i didn't notice that before when i found it two years ago." Rachel stated. "i still don't understand what she means by 'they know who i am, or at least, they will'; none of us have a clue what this 'A.L.R.' means."

"Rachel... when did that get there?" Tobias pointed at a red colored slip of paper on top of her bag.

Marco reached for it and read the rushed handwriting. without saying a word, he gave it to the others, a shocked expression on his face.

when they all had read it, they understood why:

November 14, 2007

i know you all are wondering why the letter that Rachel got has to deal with you all.

well, first of all, that letter wasn't supposed to be sent; i just wrote that because i was _really_ bored. second, i'm not a human; i'm an Andalite; my human self has, indeed, died. third, the Andalite named Aximili is here on the Andalite planet, so no need to try to find him. fourth-well, actually, there isn't a fourth yet.

don't tell anyone about this or the first letter. anyone could have a Yeerk in their head. you could be killed or become one of them if they found out.

and yes, Tobias, you are supposed in a body of a red-tailed hawk; your father is Aximili' and my elder brother.

if i find out that you let people see this or the first letter nor shall you tell them, i'll- well, you know.

--

A.L.R.

"oh my-" Cassie started.


	3. a fight

disclaimer: anyone in the Animorphs books do not belong to me.

Cassie never finished her sentence.

((what is the meaning of this?!)) a male voice demanded at the sudden sight of the five humans appearing in front of them, knocked out.

((i may have a explanation, Elfangor,)) a female voice replied, partly shyly, and embarrassed.

((and that is what?)) Elfangor asked, studying the five.

((i believe i know who and what those are. they are humans.)) the female stepped backwards towards another male the same size as her; who, in return, pushed her forward, towards Elfangor.

((names?)) Elfangor seemed a bit worried, and like he already knew who one of them was.

((the one with dark skin is a female named Cassandra who is called Cassie by her friends; the tall female is Rachel; the male with dark-colored hair is Marco; the male with brown hair is Jacob who is called Jake by his friends; and the one with the color 'dirty-blond' hair is Tobias.)) the female paused. ((you know the human Tobias, it seems, Elfangor. is that true?))

((yes, i know Tobias.)) Elfangor grew worried once again, fearing his secret would be discovered.

((of course, an Andalite must have known their own son,)) the female muttered.

Elfangor's eyes opened wide in anger, tail in an attacking position, ready to strike the female.

noticing this, the other male positioned himself between the two, uncertain if his move was correct. ((Elfangor! that is murder! the Council will have your head and tail if they found out!))

((Aximili, move aside. if Elfangor wants a fight, i'll give him one.)) the female half ordered.

Aximili glared at her, then carefully moved aside from between them. 'this can only end in pain,' he thought.

the female arched her tail forward and attacked Elfangor; succeeding by only making a small cut in his arm.

Elfangor, in turn, had made a straight gash across her chest; surprisingly, she didn't even flinch.

((is that the best you can do, Elfangor?)) she sneered as a wound on his flank appeared.

Elfangor smirked, as well as an Andalite could. ((i'm a War-Prince, remember?)) he fought the pain and the touch of the cold blue-black blood and was about to strike; right on the base of her tail.

"what the?!" Marco's voice yelled.


	4. knowing

A/N: in chapter 2, it says "Axmili' and my elder brother", i meant to write "Aximili's elder brother Elfangor". i'm not related to them in this story; just a family friend.

disclaimer: anyone in K.A.'s stories belong to her, not me.

the two Andalites stopped fighting to finally notice that the five humans were all sitting up straight, completely shocked, eyes wide and mouth open.

"i didn't see what i thought i did, right?" Marco whispered.

Rachel pinched him; and he yelped in surprise. "just to let you tell if you're awake," she replied, innocently.

((how much did you see?)) Elfangor demanded, ready to kill them if they knew to much.

"nothing; except you and purple over there beating the living daylight out of each other," Marco replied with sarcasm.

((you're the human expert; what does that mean?)) Aximili had turned to "purple", a.k.a., the female when he spoke.

((it's an expression, Aximili. it basically means they saw Elfangor and i fight,)) the still unknown female answered. she noticed the five humans staring at them, blankly; mostly Tobias. ((and to answer your question, Marco, yes, you all saw what you thought is fiction.)) she made a gesture to Elfangor, Aximili, and herself. ((we, are Andalites.))

--half a hour later--

((i should kill you,)) Elfangor private thought spoke to the female.

she tilted her head in thought then laughed playfully. ((don't you see Elfangor?)) she made a gesture to the five amazed humans, watching an amused Aximili morph. ((they weren't surprised when we told them that we were Andalites and that Yeerks were invading Earth; yet, they are amazed with morphing. they already knew about the invasion and what we are.))

((what do you mean by 'they already knew'?)) Aximili asked, having overheard their little chat. ((we haven't told anyone about our existence, that is, until now.)) he started to demorph and morph a mixture of all five humans' DNA.

((Rachel, is the first note that you found in your house two years ago still with you?)) the female inquired so only Rachel could hear.

she jerked, unsuspecting to be called upon. she pulled out the light blue sheet with the brown ink she had found two years before. she handed it to the female Andalite.

((thank you, Rachel,)) the female made a motion to signal that Rachel could go back to the others. she showed the letter to Elfangor, with Aximili back in Andalite form, trotting back towards the two. ((this,))

the males read it very quickly, then Elfangor stared at her.

he rose his tail blade above her head where she nor anyone else could react in time and...


	5. ALR

disclaimer: i do not own anyone from the Animorphs books.

"no!" Tobias yelled, suddenly between the two, just as Elfangor had his tail blade just inches from hitting the female's, now inches from killing Tobias. "Elfangor, stop, please. you could be dishonored and demoted from War-Prince because of this,"

Elfangor slowly removed his blade from it's position. ((how could i be demoted if i'm not in the military? also, how did you know my name if we never told you?))

"i-i-i..." Tobias stammered, not sure how to answer either question.

the female chuckled. ((do you see what i mean, Elfangor? they know of what is happening already; now, it seems like not only Cassie is grounded to a certain time line.)) she stared at the stars above the field they were in. 'like me, even if i'm not even supposed to be alive in any time line.'

((what are you talking about, A.L.R.?)) Aximili asked, confused.

the female jerked a bit when Aximili said "A.L.R.". ((they are from a different time line; as are you two.))

"what do you mean, 'different time line'?" Cassie wondered.

((just as it says.)) the female-now, known as A.L.R.-answered.

"wait, you mean we're not supposed to be in this time line?" Jake inquired.

((everyone in this meadow right now except me are not supposed to be here.)) A.L.R. replied.

((what about you?)) Elfangor muttered. ((you must have a counterpart in the true time line,))

A.L.R. shook her head as if to say the word "duh". ((no, i do not have a counterpart in any time line. actually, i'm not supposed to be alive in any,))


	6. Back On Earth

disclaimer: anyone in the Animorphs books do not belong to me. A/N: I know, people hate cliff hangers; truth is, I hate them also. But, the next chapter is gonna be up in a few hours!

"How-?" Cassie started.

((I'm here by chance. My parents were never to meet in all the other time lines; but in this one...)) Explained A.L.R. ((They met. In the true one, Elfangor, you were a War-Prince; Aximili, when you were allowed to, you joined Elfangor aboard the_Galaxy Tree_. Tobias, you are Elfangor's son; when Elfangor was returned to battle after you were born by force, your mother was in a car accident and you were swapped between your uncle and aunt. The rest of you, there weren't much of a difference. Except, you all weren't supposed to meet until-))

"Next year when we were/supposed to walk through the construction site where Elfangor was murdered by Visser Three. A while after, we met Aximili-a.k.a., Ax." Tobias finished.

An Andalite grin appeared on A.L.R.'s face. ((Yes.))

"Okay. But now, how do we go back to Earth and the rightful time line?" Rachel demanded.

The grin from A.L.R.'s face disappeared. ((I'm afraid you can not go to the rightful time line. You can, however, go back to this Earth and help the few Andalites that have crash-landed to fight the Yeerks.))

"So how do we-" Jake began.

The last thing the humans, Elfangor, and Aximili saw was A.L.R. waving to them, smiling slightly.

-----

"Okay, where are we now?" Marco wondered, rubbing the back of his head.

((Aren't we on your planet Earth?)) Aximili replied, stepping out of the shadows where he had landed.

"I think we are on Earth; but in a woods or forest." Cassie answered from above them, for she had landed in a tree, and luckily, she was good with climbing trees.

((Ah!)) Tobias' voice screamed in surprise. ((Why am I in the body of a hawk?!))

Cassie glanced up in the tree she was in and saw a red-tail flapping his wings like crazy. "Tobias! Stop it!"

Tobias didn't stop when Cassie asked him to but when a note appeared in his beak. He took it out with a talon and read it. ((No one said I was supposed to be a hawk!)) He yelled after reading it.

"Stop yelling Bird-Boy! We need to find the others!" Marco interrupted.

((I already found them. They are coming from behind the tree Cassie and Tobias are in,)) Aximili said. And sure enough, Jake and Rachel came out from that direction.

"Anyone here know exactly where we are?" Jake asked.

((We're in a valley of some sort. Uh, Ax, do you know what seven foot tall monsters with blades covering it would be doing here?)) Tobias muttered.

Instead of a direct answer, Aximili demanded, ((Do they have thin bands of blue around one arm?))

((No. Now mind telling us what they are?)) Tobias replied.

Aximili sighed in relief. ((They are free Hork-Bajir. If they do not have bands of a color-here, its blue-around an arm, they do not have Yeerks.))

"And if they do have blue bands?" Rachel asked.

((That means Visser Three is near.)) A new voice answered.


	7. Elfangor's Back

disclaimer:anyone from the Animorphs books does not belong to me. A/N: I know, another cliff hanger.The next chapter is coming up in another hour or so, though!

"Who's there?" Rachel demanded.

There was a sigh from the voice. There was a sound of a breaking branch and something carving into it. The branch landed in the center on the clearing.

Jake picked it up and traced the marks in it. "Ax, have an idea what this says?"

Aximili stared at the branch over Jake's shoulder.((Prince Jake, I believe this is in Andalite writing. From what I can tell, it says, 'I am an Andalite'.))

"Is that true?" Cassie asked the voice as she searched the ground from her spot.

((Yes,)) It answered.

((Can you show yourself?)) Tobias wondered, also searching the ground.

((I believe Aximili knows who I am by the way I wrote on the branch with my tail blade,))

The humans stared at Aximili.

((I do know. But first,)) Aximili said. ((We are in the true time line so this is completely impossible,)) He sighed slightly. ((It is my brother, Elfangor.))

"But didn't A.L.R. say in the true time line that Elfangor died? Also, why are we all seventeen when a few minutes ago we were twelve?" Jake muttered.

((That's what _she_said,)) Elfangor stepped into the clearing so they could tell he was alive.

((But A.L.R. said we all saw you being murdered by Visser Three!)) Tobias stated.

Elfangor, or what they thought was him, laughed. ((I believe _you_ told the group that when we found out you were grounded to the true time line.))

((Oh yeah...)) Tobias whispered meekly. ((But aren't you dead?))

((You thought you all saw me die; but, actually, it was a hologram.)) Elfangor explained. As Rachel was about to speak, Elfangor interrupted, ((Quiet! I think you all will like meeting the final member of your team here,))

The others grew quiet and waited for the person Elfangor was talking about.

"Stop leaving me behind you guys! You didn't tell me where we were going! You know how long it takes to track down five humans and two Andalites as a hawk in thick woods?!" A girl's voice yelled. A girl tripped on a tree root and fell near Elfangor who helped her up. She smiled. "Thanks, Father,"


	8. Lyzah

disclaimer: anyone from the Animorphs books does not belong to me. Yes, here the true time line is the one where I am part of the Animorphs. A/N:Yet another cliff hanger; I need to get this out of habit.

The humans and Aximili stared at the girl, most wide-eyed.

She noted them staring at her. "You guys are acting as if you've acquired a ghost- more or less, seen one."

((Um, we all heard her say 'Father', right? It wasn't just me?)) Tobias thought-spoke so only Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Aximili, and Elfangor heard.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "I know you're using thought-speak, Tobias." She stared back at Tobias, now confused. "Tobias, why are you in morph? Remember you're no longer a red-tail?"

((Elfangor, you're the only one who actually knows what's happening; am I actually human, not a hawk nothlit like the note A.L.R. sent me said?)) Tobias wondered so only Elfangor could hear.

((Yes, you are human Tobias,)) Elfangor replied to him.

Tobias started to morph- er, demorph- into his human form, which, was also seventeen.

"All right, why does everyone but Elfangor look like they have no idea who I am?" She demanded.

((Actually, these aren't the Animorphs from this time line; they're from another time line, Lyzah.)) Elfangor explained.

"Different time line? You-oh," Lyzah noticed them nodding slightly when Elfangor had spoke. "So, what happened to us there?"

(("'Us'?")) Everyone excluding Elfangor repeated.

"Oh. I wasn't born there, was I? Or rather, dead as a human while you guys went all the way to the Andalite Home-world to chat with my Andalite self." Lyzah muttered, placing her head in her hand.

The others were still trying to let the new information settle in- except this Elfangor who knew.

Finally, Tobias spoke- but not about what Lyzah had told them.

"Guys, is it me or am I seeing two of everyone except Lyzah?"


	9. Colliding

disclaimer:anyone from the Animorphs book does not belong to me. A/N: Anyone out there know a way to stop writing cliff hangers? It's becoming a habit...

"What the?!" Both Marcos yelled.

"I was wondering why Elfangor was scarred," The second Cassie, the one that arrived as Tobias said, "-seeing two of everyone except Lyzah". "And, where _you were_ Lyz,"

"I thought these were you guys," Lyzah replied innocently then noticed both Rachels circling each other; same thing with the Marcos. "Break it up! Yes, the other yous are real."

((Don't anyone touch your counterpart!)) The Elfangor that knew A.L.R. ordered.

((Anyone here could be the one who is the one Ellimist and Crayak chose to keep the universes apart!)) The second Elfangor, the one who had carved in the branch, stated.

But, just as the Elfangor who didn't know A.L.R.-Elfangor1, we'll call him-had finished speaking, both Aximilis' tail blades had touched and they disappeared.

-----

((What happened?)) The Aximili who never been to Earth before-Aximili2-asked.

((Does it look like I know either?)) Aximili1 replied.

Aximili2 stared at Aximili1. ((You act a lot like-))

((Humans. I do need to blend in when we have meetings elsewhere besides our Cassie's barn and Tobias' meadow, don't I?)) Aximili1 finished. He sighed. ((I guess Ellimist and Crayak chose us to keep parallel universes separate,))

((It seems we are,)) Aximili2 muttered.

-----

"What the heck happened?!" Rachel1, the one that knew Lyzah, yelled.

"What Elfangor1 and Elfangor2 said-Ellimist and Crayak chose Aximili1 and Aximili2 to keep the universes fro colliding and when they touch each other, well, that happens and half of each universe is in a black hole and we're supposed to be half of us on one side and the rest on the other." Lyzah answered as if everyone knew.

"So, what happens when all of us-and counterparts- are on the same side?" Tobias1 wondered.

"First thing, not all of our counterparts are here on this side of the black hole." Lyzah replied which got a stare from all the number 1s. "My counterpart is two different people- the human one is dead; the Andalite one, A.L.R., is on the Andalite Home-world on the other side of the black hole."

"A.L.R. told us that she didn't have a counterpart in any other universe and her parents weren't supposed to meet at all." Tobias2 stated.

"That's 'cause here I'm half human and Andalite. There, I'm two people; one who's fully human, the other completely Andalite." Lyzah climbed the tree Cassie2 was in and sat there. A note appeared in her hand. "About time."

"Where'd that come from?" Jake1 inquired.

"A.L.R." She opened the letter.

So, how do we get the Animorphs from my time line back here?

--

A.L.R.

Lyzah took out a piece of paper and pen, giving the note to Cassie2. She wrote:

You have a Time Window; does it look like I know?

--

L.

She threw the paper into the air and it disappeared. A few minutes later, another note appeared in her hand.

You're right. Anyone there have an idea or does that side gonna live with Jake1, Jake2, Rachel1, Rachel2, Tobias1, Tobias2, Cassie1, Cassie2, Marco1, Marco2, Elfangor1, and Elfangor2 while Aximili1 and Aximili2 are nowhere to be found; not to mention that here five humans and two Andalites are missing?

--

A.L.R.

Lyzah looked down. "Anyone know how we're gonna get our doubles back to their time line _and_ get Aximili1 and Aximili2 out of wherever they are?" Everyone below/besides her shook their head.

No luck, sorry. What 'bout you?

--

L.

They waited, all hoping A.L.R. would say she did.

I think we have a _major_ problem; bigger than this universe mix-up.

--

A.L.R.


	10. Any Escape?

disclaimer: anyone from the Animorphs books does not belong to me. A/N: I know! Stop the cliff hangers! I can't help it! Sorry!

What do you mean, 'bigger than this universe mix-up'?! What could be worse than this?!

--

L.

Lyzah had already told the others what the last note from A.L.R. had said and was very frustrated as she threw the note in the air.

As in, "help, the Ellimist just told me that Aximili1 and Aximili2 may die if we don't get them out from the center of the black hole" trouble!

--

A.L.R.

Lyzah glanced at the others when she had finished saying what A.L.R. had wrote. "Oh man."

How are we gonna get them out of there?!

--

L.

They waited as the note would be read by A.L.R. and she would be writing a reply.

Another problem- I don't think we can.

--

A.L.R.

-----

Aximili1 paced around as Aximili2 was trying to figure out what everyone was saying and what Lyzah and A.L.R. were writing to each other using a Time Window that Ellimist had let them use.

Aximili1 stopped to watch the Time Window when Aximili2 had called him over. ((What in Yaolin?! What do they mean by that?!))

((Exactly what was wrote; we are going to die if they can't get us out of here,)) Aximili2 repeated.

((Well, as Rachel-my Rachel-would say, I'm not going without a fight.)) Aximili1 said, raising his tail.

((Wait-who's there to fight that we can see? Crayak and Ellimist could be right here and now and we won't even know until it's too late,)) Aximili2 stated.

((True,)) Aximili1 lowered his tail. He stared into the Time Window. ((We just have to hope they can help us,))

-----

((We just have to hope they can help us,)) A voice said.

A.L.R. jerked. ((Aximili? Whichever Aximili? At least, _an_ Aximili?))

((What-I mean who-was that?)) The same voice asked-Aximili1.

((Can you two hear me?)) A.L.R. wondered. ((And it's A.L.R.))

((We can hear you-and the first person who spoke was the Aximili from the other universe,)) Aximili2 answered.

((Okay...I can't really tell who is talking at all since you're literally the same person,)) A.L.R. replied. ((Did you two hear/read what's going on?))

((You mean besides that you and Lyzah said that we may die if no one gets us out of this black hole? Then, yeah, we heard you-um, it's Aximili1.)) Aximili1 muttered.

((I guess you did hear. You two have an idea at all?)) A.L.R. said.

There was silence for a while.

((We don't have an idea either...)) Aximili2 whispered.

-----

Lyzah waited for a note to come, hoping that A.L.R. had gotten an idea since no one in the woods there had one.

((Can anyone hear me?)) A voice asked.

Every one's heads jerked up.

(("Aximili?")) They all whispered.

((Both Aximili1 and Aximili2,)) Aximili2 answered. ((Turns out we can talk to you through the Time Window Ellimist let us use. We talked with A.L.R. She doesn't have an idea.))

"We don't either," Lyzah replied. "At least, not me."

Everyone else said they also didn't have an idea.

((Then we have a problem.)) Aximili1 muttered.


	11. Stsimille

disclaimer: (Anily/Lyzah is doing this one since it's Thanksgiving and she's very nice) "Anily-the account owner-does not own anyone from the Animorphs books; those all are K.A. Applegate." A/N:I can't stop writing cliff hangers!Argh! I hate them and yet, I keep on writing them!

'Why did this have to happen?' Lyzah thought. She scribbled on a piece of paper.

We went to find a rip in the black hole-L.

She morphed red-tail after she had thrown the note in the air. She flew off without a word.

-----

Lyzah searched for something that could be a small part of the black hole that Aximili1 and Aximili2 were in.

After a few minutes from the time she had taken off, she noticed two harriers, four ospreys, two bald eagles, two peregrine falcons, and two more red-tails following her.

((Where are you going?)) Tobias1 wondered.

((Trying to find a rip in the black hole.)) She muttered. ((If we can find one, maybe we can get Aximili1 and Aximili2 out of there.))

((Good thing that we followed; thirteen people as raptors can find things faster,)) Rachel1 stated.

They flew on for a while in silence until Cassie1 found it.

((There! Near the Hork-Bajir Valley!))

-----

((Don't anyone let go of the other.)) Elfangor2 ordered as they were about to enter the rip.

Lyzah took a deep breath as she stepped in it, followed by-in this order-Marco1, Cassie1, Jake1, Rachel1, Tobias1, Tobias2, Rachel2, Jake2, Cassie2, Marco2, Elfangor1, and Elfangor2.

They entered a world full of mist and Lyzah found herself holding a slightly small seven fingered hand that wasn't Elfangor2's.

"Who's there?!" She demanded, fearing it was an Andalite other than either Aximili that was stuck in the black hole.

((Do you think I'm letting you guys go into a black hole without me?)) A female voice replied that belonged to A.L.R.

Lyzah smirked. "Could've given me a warning though,"

"Tobias!" Both Rachel1 and Rachel2 yelled.

The others glanced in their direction, unable to help, and saw Tobias1 and Tobias2 falling from the circle.

"No!" Lyzah, Rachel1, and Rachel2 shouted.

-----

"My head," Tobias1 groaned.

"Your head? I came from another universe to find out that my counterpart was a hawk and you're complaining about your head?" Tobias2 muttered.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that you came here!" Tobias1 replied. "But now, we need to find out where the others are and where we are."

They stood and stared at their surroundings.

"What the heck?!" Tobias2 nearly shouted as they saw ghost-like figures disappearing and appearing every second.

**WELCOME...  
**

**-----  
**

Both Rachel1 and Rachel2 were crying; Lyzah was the only one who was close to either Tobias that wasn't.

They all had found Aximili1 and Aximili2 earlier but Rachel1 and Rachel2 were disappointed that either Tobias weren't with them and didn't want to go back without them.

((We won't find either Tobias if we're just standing here,)) Aximili1 stated.

((We might just as well be dead now.)) Aximili2 replied.

((Don't you two also have a Time Window here? If it's still here, we can use it to find them.)) A.L.R. suggested.

Jake1 had saw it and was already typing in "Tobias ------" in the name slot. When he finished, it showed both Tobias1 and Tobias2 in the "town" they were in.

"What are those things?" Cassie1 pointed to the ghost-like people.

-----

"Who or what are you?" Tobias1 demanded from the voice.

**WE, ARE ONE.**

"Um, that doesn't really tell us anything." Tobias2 replied.

**WE ARE STSIMILLE.  
**

"Let me guess-the opposite of Ellimists?" Tobias1 muttered.

**PRETTY MUCH.**

"So you guys _like_ to interfere?" Tobias2 inquired, who had learned of Ellimists and Crayak from A.L.R.

**YES. WE INTERFERE WITH ONLY CERTAIN PEOPLE.**

"Such as?" Tobias1 wondered.**  
**

**MOSTLY WE LIKE TO ANNOY CRAYAK, ELLIMIST, AND DRODE.**

"You can do that?" Tobias2 asked.

** WE, TOGETHER, DESTROY ALL UNIVERSE AND EVERYTHING IN IT IN A BLINK OF AN EYE.**


	12. Controllers?

Disclaimer:Anyone from the Animorphs book doesn't belong to me-not even the doubles.A/N:Short, I know, but as I said, I'm stuck on it and this is all I have.

"Uh, you guys aren't thinking of doing that anytime soon, right?" Tobias2 inquired, hoping they weren't.**  
**

**NO, WE WON'T DO THAT UNTIL THERE IS NO HOPE FOR ALL RACES; AND EVEN IF WE DO, WE'LL ALWAYS REPLACE IT WITH A NEW ONE, PEOPLE AND ALL.**

Tobias1 let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Would you guys mind if we go back to our friends now instead of staying here?"**  
**

**THAT DEPENDS IF ALL OF THEM WANT YOU TWO BACK.**

-----

"Of course we want them back!" Lyzah yelled to the Time Window. Nothing happened-they didn't return.

((I think someone here doesn't want them back.)) A.L.R. whispered.

-----

((I think someone here doesn't want them back.)) A.L.R.'s voice whispered.**  
**

**SEE WHAT WE MEAN? THE REASON WHY YOU TWO DIDN'T GO BACK THE MINUTE LYZAH YELLED IS BECAUSE SOMEONE THERE WANTS YOU TO STAY HERE.**

"Who is it?!" Tobias1 and Tobias2 demanded.

-----

"What do you mean, 'someone here doesn't want them back'?!" Rachel1 and Rachel2 snapped.

((Exactly what I said.)) "Exactly what she said." Lyzah and A.L.R. replied.

"Can we stop with the talking in unison?" Jake1 and Jake2 wondered.

"You just did it." Lyzah muttered. "Well, Aximili and Elfangor-both one and two-surely want them back since they're their uncles and fathers. Rachel1 and Rachel2, you know, so they want them back. I'm Tobias1's twin. Well, I don't know how to prove that the rest of ya want them to come back." She sighed. "What I believe is that all of us want them back unless,"

((Someone is a Controller,)) A.L.R. finished.

-----

"What?!" Tobias2 yelled. "No way anyone there could be a Controller!"

"How can we be so sure?" Tobias1 replied.**  
**

**ANYONE COULD BE A CONTROLLER. EVEN IF THEY DON'T GO TO THE SHARING IN THE DAY, THEY COULD BE GOING TO MEETINGS IN THE EVENING, WHILE YOU'RE ALL ASLEEP.**

-----

"So how can we prove that everyone here isn't a Controller?" Marco1 wondered.

((Only one way,)) Aximili1 answered. ((We stay here for three days, until the Yeerk in the person/people dies or they give themselves in.))


	13. ALR Is Free

Disclaimer:Anyone from the Animorphs books doesn't belong to me. A/N: I know you hate cliffhangers and so do I but I can't stop writing them!

"Day two..." Lyzah whispered, huddling herself, trying to stay awake so she could keep an eye on Rachel1, Rachel2, and A.L.R., and vice versa.

Everyone was in groups to watch each other to see who was the Controller or didn't want Tobias1 and Tobias2 back-Elfangor1, Elfangor2, Aximili1, and Aximili2; Jake1, Jake2, Marco1, and Marco; and Cassie1 and Cassie2 watching each other.

The first day, everyone was alert, wondering who was the Controller or the one(s) that didn't want either Tobias back. Day two, was otherwise-everyone was tired, some giving up hope that either Tobias will ever come back already.

Cassie2 was reaching up to touch her ear but stopped whenever Cassie1 noticed it-so was A.L.R. The others noted this, already finding out that they were Controllers-or, they just had an itch.

"Every one's tired, some of us already giving up hope that Tobias1 nor Tobias2 back-more or less, get out of this black hole..." Lyzah muttered.

"Shut it." Rachel1 snapped.

"So? It's not like it's illegal to speak." Lyzah countered. She sighed. "How else can I stay awake?"

"Can it!" Rachel2 practically yelled.

"All right!" Lyzah replied, clutching her head.

((Argh!))

-----

((Argh!))

Tobias1' and Tobias2's heads jerked upward towards the strange orange sky.

"_What_ was _that_?" Tobias1 wondered.

YOUR ANDALITE FRIEND IS SEEING CRAYAK.

-----

((Die! Die! Die!)) I screamed at the Yeerk.

((No, please, Crayak, spare me the pain,)) The Yeerk pleaded.

((Crayak? My name is not Crayak!)) I snapped.

((No! Crayak, please!)) The Yeerk appealed.

((Who in the world is-))

A glowing red eyeball was with me, in the same room, though I wasn't in one.

I tried to move my hoofs but I couldn't. The eyeball turned slowly towards my direction. I closed my eyes but when I did, I saw right through them. The eye stared at me, cold and harsh...

Voices, so many voices...

THEY'RE NOT IMPORTANT...

But...

NO BUTS...

Okay...

-----

"A.L.R.!" Cassie1 ran to the Andalite's side, along with the others. She and Lyzah supported her to her feet.

"It's all right," Lyzah said as she and Cassie1 moved from under A.L.R. "The Yeerk is dead."

((Thank you,)) A.L.R. whispered with some difficultly.

"Maybe Tobias1 and Tobias2 will come back now," Rachel1 suggested.

After waiting for a few minutes...

"There's still another Controller." Rachel2 stated.


	14. Controller From Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Animorphs books.

Now, after finding out that there was another Controller for sure in their group, everyone was alert again-none ready to give up their hopes now.

'Day three.' Lyzah thought, not wanting either Rachel to yell at her again. 'It is almost the end of the third day and so far no one else shows any sign of being a Controller again.'

A.L.R. was resting off to the side, nearly asleep, and the others had no need to watch her since her Yeerk had died. Her eyes fell to rest on Cassie2 every now and then, but went to the "sky" when Cassie2 felt she was being watched by two extra pairs of eyes. Now, as if she heard Lyzah's thought, she spoke.

((The next Yeerk death is near.))

-----

"It's been almost three days already!" Tobias2 stated.

((The next Yeerk death is near.))

"Well, now we know that we'll be out soon," Tobias1 muttered, leaning on a light red tree.

DON'T THINK THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE OTHER CONTROLLER.

-----

Boy, was I nervous. That filth of an Andalite had known my agenda for Kandrona Rays.

((Scared, aren't you?)) The human host sneered.

((Shut up human.)) I muttered.

((Hey, this human has a name you know; it's-))

((Crayak!))

((No, it's not that. It's-))

((Shut up fool! You wanted me dead, right? Well, when Yeerks die, both the Yeerk and host sees Crayak!))

((Who _is_ Crayak, then?)) The human wondered, a hint off fear in his voice.

((You'll see...)) I said weakly. ((Argh!)) The pain was excruciating. ((Prepare yourself, human. Crayak comes...))

We were suddenly in a room, along with Crayak and Drode. Knowing it was worthless, I didn't try to move the human's feet.

((Move, idiot!)) He yelled at me.

((It's no use... Even if I tried, we wouldn't be able t-)) Before I was able to finish, Crayak's glare came upon us. Soon, I would be dead...

-----

Tobias1 and Tobias2 stared into the Time Window that the Stsimille loaned them as Marco2 collapsed, not the person the others were expecting to.

"So-" Both of them were beginning.

THERE IS ANOTHER YET.

-----

Marco2 quickly stood, his left hand on his side of his head. "Man, was Kerek 136 a pain in my s-er-head."

A.L.R. gave an Andalite smile. ((Tell me about it; Alar 946 was Visser Six-what do you expect from a Yeerk that wants to become a Council member?))

"Council member, huh? If the old Visser Three was still alive, he wouldn't want a Yeerk with a female Andalite host to overpower him." Jake1 stated. "Either one of you know if there's another Controller here?"

"All Kerek knew was that A.L.R. was a Controller and that he wanted to kill Alar." Marco2 replied.

A.L.R. shook her head. ((Alar knew that Kerek wanted to kill her and vice versa.))

"You kill me, I kill you, we're an alien family. With a giant gun and a bullet from me to you. Yeah, I hate you too." Marco1 half-joked.

Rachel1 laughed. "Seems good. But from _my_ p.o.v., I see Lyzah and I holding the gun at you." She stopped laughing. "Shouldn't Tobias1 and Tobias2 be back now?"

"Argh!"

-----

Kala 115 was nearly dead.

And that meant we were going to see Crayak.

((No,)) Kala said.

I was shocked to hear his voice still. ((No what?))

((You are lucky. You will not see Crayak.)) His voice seemed to get slightly stronger.

((Why am I not going to?)) I asked, trying to seem like I wasn't ecstatic.

((I am in the Y.P.M. We are Yeerks who don't want to have control over innocent people nor the world; but, we are forced to.)) Kala was glad that he was in it, but sneered when he said they were forced to.

((Then, who do we-))

((Not who-what. Some of the things that are wonderful to the host that the Yeerk died in.)) Kala answered. ((The Yeerks in the Y.P.M. want to see something wonderful before they die,))

I would have nodded my head if I could. ((Search through if you can.))

Kala smiled mentally which only I could tell. ((Thank you.))

-----

I was glad that she had let me see the times she was exuberant and all the memories of happiness before I died.

There was only one memory I wanted-flying.

I brought it up and played it, and when I did, she lit up.

((Flying. Wonderful, isn't it?)) I whispered when it ended.

She mentally nodded. She knew my time was up. ((I hope you're happy wherever you go, Kala.))

((You too when your time comes...)) I turned from her mental image, and went to a bright light...

-----

"Lyzah had been down for, what? Three, four hours?" Tobias2 wondered, staring at the Time Window.

"Actually," Tobias1 replied, eyes never even glancing at the Time Window. "She's been down for six."

"Six?!" Tobias2 repeated, glancing at the other. "What could've made her pass out for this long?"

Tobias1's eyes drifted to the direction of the Time Window, full of anger and grief. "She was a Controller."

-----

"She was a Controller." Jake1 muttered. "All along she wasn't totally in control,"

Cassie1 and Rachel1 were standing away from Lyzah, hating themselves for not knowing she was a Controller; Cassie2 and Rachel2 trying to comfort them.

Aximili1, Elfangor1, Marco1, and Jake1 were talking about how long and why Lyzah was a Controller while their counterparts took care of her.

A.L.R. stood away from both groups, watching Tobias1 and Tobias2 with the Stsimille.

"I was a Controller since I was given to my foster family." A voice said.

Everyone that wasn't near her turned to see that the source was Lyzah-she was talking, but she wasn't awake.

"Kala 115 was nice to me and let me have control whenever I asked-pretty much the only time I wasn't was when he was talking with other Controllers or we're in the Yeerk Pool." She stated.

"But you were with us for _over three days_." Marco1 countered.

"Yes, I was."

((Then how was the Yeerk still alive?)) Aximili1 wondered.

"He was able to live as long as I had pleasant memories without Kandronas. I had no idea if he was a Yeerk wanting control over everyone or one that wanted peace, like Afran." Lyzah answered. Her head turned towards the direction of the Time Window, eyes still closed. "Tobias, I wasn't allowed to chose-I was only a few days old. My foster parents had thought The Sharing could help me live with what had happened to me, Tobias. Please, forgive me."

A/N: I need to decide if Tobias1 forgives Lyzah or not... And yes, Lyzah was a Controller during "Lyzah's Journal". Surprising, isn't it? Wait... How could Aximili1 get in her head as a Yeerk when she had one already? Even I'm confused.


	15. True Or False?

Disclaimer:If they're in the books, no matter how much I wish they did, they don't belong to me. A/N:Finally another chapter up! This one took FOREVER to write! Not enough on Tobias1 and Tobias2 (pouting).

Tobias1 thought about what Lyzah had said.

"From what you told me, you said Ax1 had morphed a Yeerk and entered Lyzah's head." Tobias2 recalled.

"Yeah, he did." Tobias1 leaned on a blood-red tree. "Why do you ask?"

Tobias2 stared into the Time Window. "If he did, how could Kala 115 be in her head?"

Tobias1 glanced up towards him. "She's not telling the truth."

-----

((She's not telling the truth.)) Aximili1 said to Jake1.

"What do you mean, Ax?" Jake1 asked.

((She's lying about having Kala 115 in her head since she was an infant.)) He answered. ((I entered her head to wake her, remember?)) He paused to let Jake1 to say he did. ((It isn't possible for two Yeerks to be in a person's head at the same time.))

"So how...?" Cassie1 wondered, having overheard them.

((There is no way unless she is lying.)) Elfangor1 replied.

"No." Lyzah countered. "I did have Kala 115 in my head that time." She stood and was morphing unexpectedly.

-----

"What's she-" Tobias2 began as Lyzah's skin changed color. Then, "Ugh. Forget I ever asked."

"She never acquired a Yeerk before," Tobias1 stated. "At least, not to our knowledge."

LIKE WE SAID, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN.

-----

"Oh gross!" Rachel2 exclaimed as Lyzah finished morphing.

((Hey, Rach2, I may be an alien slug, but I can still hear.)) Lyzah stated.

"Yeah, weakly, but Yeerks can hear." Cassie1 shuddered, remembering when she became one.

((You guys want proof that Kala 115 was in my head during that time, right? Well, how did I acquire a Yeerk if I never went with you guys to the Yeerk Pool-like I said, I only went there when Kala needed Kandronas.)) She paused. ((Actually, we had a portable one that lasted since he barely needed any.)) She demorphed quickly, not wanting to be a Yeerk any longer. "So..." She wondered. "Who wants to morph Yeerk?"

-----

"Why...?" Tobias2 asked.

"So she can prove that she was a Controller since birth." Tobias1 replied in a monotone voice.

"But if Ax1 was in her head, shouldn't he already know about that?" Tobias2 stated.

"He never searched her memories." Tobias1 answered.

-----

((Where...?)) Cassie1 inquired, wondering around in Yeerk morph blindly.

"Here." Cassie2 placed her "twin" near Lyzah's ear.

"Is it-?" Jake2 paused pacing to ask.

"That's weird." L-er, Cassie1 said. "There is no memory of it."

((Wait.)) Lyzah pulled up a memory of being a Controller.

-----

Something touched my ear. And, naturally, being an infant, I cried. Suddenly, I couldn't anymore.

((Hello.)) A voice said, kind and sweet.

((Hi,)) I replied, pouting mentally. ((Who are you?))

((My name is Kala 115. You can just call me Kala, if you want.)) He answered.

I smiled. ((Kala funny name.))

Kala laughed. ((I guess it is,))

((Where you?)) I wondered.

((With you,)) He said simply.

((Where with me?))

((Uh, in your head.))

((People can't fit in other people heads,))

((I can.))

((How you fit?))

((Uh...Let's say I can fit by magic, Lyzah.)) Kala said, nervously.

((Who Lyly?)) I wondered, not able to say the name Kala said.

((You are. Now, do you want me or you to move your body?)) He asked.

((I know how to move.)) I pouted.

He laughed. ((Then, do it, silly.))

-----

"Clear the last two parts; Lyzah showed a hidden memory of her becoming a Controller. She must have hidden it so only certain people can see it." Cassie1 cleared.

"What about when Ax1 went in her head? Was that true also?" Marco2 wondered.

((Wait. Let Aximili1 make the Time Window show the memory I'm going to show on part of the screen,)) Lyzah suggested while Cassie1 repeated it, and Aximili1 fixed it.

-----

((Lyzah, there's another Yeerk or one of the Animorphs entering your head. I believe it is most likely one of the Animorphs, considering you're in a coma, which, I can't wake you.)) Kala warned.

((Can you still be here while the other is also?)) I wondered.

((I'll have to stay where the Animorph isn't most likely going to be, but, I think I can be here at the same time.)) He responded.

((Some thing's toughing me outer ear! Hurry Kala!)) I stated. I forced myself to recall a memory of one of my meetings with my father.

_"No! No! Don't leave me Father!" _I "yelled". _"Father!"_Tears formed in my "eyes".

_((Lyzah, my daughter, do not cry,)) _My Father said calmly. _((I am not the only other relative that you have left,))  
_

_"What do you mean, Father?"  
_

_((You have a twin brother, and my brother here on Earth, Lyzah. I will tell my brother your name. When you meet him, just say your name,))  
_

_"But Father, what if he doesn't remember my human name?"  
_

_((Then tell him your Andalite name.))  
_

_"I don't know my Andalite name,"  
_

_((It is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk.))  
_

_"Good-bye, Father. And good luck,"  
_

_((Good-bye, Allyzah, will see you soon. Good luck on your journey too. Be careful.))  
_

_"See you soon too, Father."  
_

_I saw images of Tobias and Aximili. I knew I would have to seek them.  
_

((You already have, Anily, no need to worry now. We are right here.)) A voice said.

((Who's there?!)) I yelled, with fake fear. ((Why can't I move my body?! Oh no! I've been infested!))

((No, it's me, Aximili, I'm not a Yeerk.))

((Ax?)) I asked.

((Yes,))

((Why are you in my head?))

((You are in a coma, and if you don't wake up, I'll be a Nothlit!)) He yelled.

((Then why didn't you force me to wake up?)) I wondered.

((You were having a "meeting" with Elfangor,)) He answered. ((I did not want to disturb,))

((Then wake me up already!)) I screamed.

He forced me to open my eyes, exited my head, and demorphed.

"Ugh, my head." I muttered, my head aching because of having two Yeerks in my head.

((Let's _never_ do _that_ again.)) Kala exclaimed, laughing.

-----

((Go enough proof?)) Lyzah demanded. ((I may have been a Controller since birth, but seeing this is giving me a head ache all over again.))

((I agree,)) Cassie1 stated as she exited her head and demorphed.


	16. Escaping

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Animorphs books. Warning: This may be the last chapter but I will keep it under "in-complete" until someone tells me to change the ending.

"So..." Tobias1 whispered, finally looking into the Time Window longer than a minute. "My twin was a Controller ever since that young."

AS-

"As they said, anything can happen." Tobias2 repeated the line for the Stsimille.

Tobias1 laughed. "At least we should be going back now, that is, if there's no more Controllers."

WISH GRANTED, The Stsimille joked as the two disappeared from their realm.

-----

"Anybody home?" Marco1 asked, waving a hand in front of Lyzah while Rachel1 did the same with Tobias1.

"What?" Tobias1 wondered. "Where are we, again?"

"In California, duh," Rachel1 answered.

"-Controller!" Lyzah yelled, waking.

"Who is the Controller?" Jake1 asked.

"Huh?" Lyzah muttered. "Oh never mind. Where's Aximili?"

((Here, Anily.)) Aximili1 stepped into her and Tobias1's view.

"And A.L.R.?" Tobias1 inquired, "and our doubles?"

(("Who in the world are you talking about?"))

-----

I was confused. Only Tobias1, considering that there was still a Tobias2, and I knew about our doubles and A.L.R. What in the world happened?

((Who are you talking about?)) A new voice wondered. ((Who's A.L.R.?))

((Kala?)) I was surprised. ((But you died from lack of Kandronas!))

((Lyzah, you know I can't really die from lack of Kandronas unless Crayak takes over,)) Kala stated.

((B-b-but,)) I stammered.

((No buts. Now, who is A.L.R.?))

-----

((Uh, Lyz? Was that thing about having Kala 115 in your head still true? I mean, no one else knows about the time we spent in the black hole,)) Tobias asked as they were flying.

((How does he know?!)) L-er Kala, yelled.

((I told you! He knows from the time we were supposed to be in a black hole!)) Lyzah replied in the same voice.

((You never went in a black hole!)) Kala exclaimed.

((Yes, we did!)) Lyzah countered.

((Uh, who is talking? I can't tell since you're using the same voice,)) Tobias interrupted. ((And I'll take that as a yes,))

Lyzah and Kala laughed along with Tobias.

-/-/-/-/-parallel universe

Rachel sighed. "I liked it better when we were in the parallel universe,"

Cassie leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, I liked it too, but, it was_very_ confusing,"

"Yeah. Who could handle _two_ of Rachel?" Marco said. When he saw Rachel starting to get up, he said as he stood, "Uh, I gotta go, I have homework to do." And left.

"Rachel," Jake muttered, slightly angry and left to get Marco to come back.

Tobias snickered, but Rachel sent him a look that said, don't-say-anything-or-else-you'll-be-my-next-victim. "Um, I think I'll go help Jake,"

Cassie laughed mentally. "Rachel, if you keep on doing that, unlike in the parallel, Tobias will fear you instead or marry you,"

Rachel stared coldly at her. "Keep it up, and, you know what."

"Gotta go!" Cassie yelled behind her as she ran off.

-----

A.L.R. stood, staring at the sky.

((What are you doing?)) Aximili asked her.

She jerked slightly. ((Looking for the parallel home-world,))

Elfangor walked up next to them. ((Don't think you can find it so easily, Aling-Lunyu-Ranyang.))

Aximili was silent, knowing that A.L.R. had never told anyone her real name- not even her parents told anyone her nor their own name.

A.L.R./Aling-Lunyu-Ranyang, on the other hand, wasn't.

((Who told you that?!)) She demanded and started to chase the already running Elfangor, followed by a laughing Aximili.


End file.
